Itzy Bitzy Timey Turning!
by evilpinklollipop
Summary: It's fun to travel, now if only she had stayed in her own dimension. After everything that's happened, who was she to complain when she woke up in the wrong body? Waking up on an upside down, backwards world isn't as exciting as she hoped. No, it just turned out to be one big headache.
1. before the beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Never ever, unfortunately speaking of course. That means I hold no rights to, nor do I accept money for any of my writing, it is simply for amusement. Any franchises I use belong to their rightful owners.

Author note: I'm going to be here in front of this computer for months just typing, seeing how I can't really get up and ignore it like normal people. So, in a good way that means I've got all the time in the world to write this and update constantly. Yay, right!** I'm not going to lie to you, heart failure sucks. This is especially true when you're only twenty years old and used to walking on your own two feet. So from this point on, I've decided to go back to writing and edit the hell out of this and restart this damn thing. Why, because I have a hell of a lot of spare time.**

Summary: It's fun to travel, now if only she had stayed in her own dimension. After everything, who was she to complain when she woke up in the wrong body? This is a rewrite of my story from over a year ago, Itzy Bitzy Baby.

Chapter 00: Before the story begins.

* * *

The theory that multiply realities exist, where there is every possibility that could ever be is supposed to be an interesting thought, right? How about living on another earth? Waking up one day to find you are not just in a new location, but time, in space, and even on an anatomical scale everything is completely different. Doesn't sound too exciting, or maybe very fascinating? After all, in one universe there are certain rules that control everything- up verses down, straight verses circular. What really is, and what is not possible. In another, it could be the exact opposite.

How about if you smash two together? What happens then? When you blend everything together however, maybe the simplest things can become all wibbily wobbily, breaking what has occurred, what will happen, and could happen. When everything smashing into one big equation everything that made sense; the world spinning the right direction, Earth revolves around the sun, gravity is just a theory- is no longer true.

The walls between multiverses are starting to bend and many unlucky individuals are going to find themselves on the wrong side of the cracks, in new realities. It isn't destiny, just circumstance. It could be anyone unfortunate enough to get caught and ripped from their existence, never able to return. They can go anywhere, any when.

The lucky? The lucky will end up in a world so similar to their own that they don't even notice the differences, shrugging off the slight changes in time and events as just a mistake on their part. Never knowing that they aren't where they should be, going on with their daily business without even a backwards glance. It could be so unnoticeable that no one suspect anything is different at all, that their own parent, or child, husband, wife, best friend, lover, aren't the same person.

Anyone could know someone who has fallen though a crack.

Something small, that was almost completely missed until it was noticed while doing something or another. A scar your brother had his entire life is now on his opposite arm, or maybe your best friends favorite food suddenly changes? A memory of being at a party and seeing someone who couldn't possibly have been there? At first glance all of these things are minor, nothing lost.

But those are the lucky ones.

"Pebbles! Come 'her girl!"

There was a park up the hill from her neighborhood that allowed dogs. It was small, only four blocks wide with a small duck pond in the middle, but for being right in front of the work district it was a quaint little spot. The trees were beginning to lose their color, the tops of them already bare and the ground was covered in that signature red crunchy leaf. It was the beginning of winter, so the air was dry and cold and Odette had to keep rubbing her hands on her sleeves to keep warmth in her fingers. She had left the walkway and walked briskly through the trees, her shoes crunching loudly with each step.

She held her dogs leash in one hand and the other on top of her winter hat, holding it in place as she made her way through the short but dense woods. Her dog had broken her chain after seeing a squirrel, snapping it on the first tug. Darting into the woods after the critter, Odette quickly lost sight of the Doberman after she ran behind a few trees. Thankfully, the park was surrounded by a high metal gate, the perks of being a city landmark.

"Here girl, Come here!" She brought her hand up to her mouth and whistled loudly, eyes darting across trees for the animal's signature brown coat.

A sudden gust of wind made her quickly zip up her work jacket to her chin, her thin blue jeans now seeming to be a poor choice in practicality. She brought her hand up to rub her nose, the only thing keeping it from being bright red from the chill was her darker skin tone. She squinted as she tried to look farther away, deciding whether to turn around and check the other side of the park or make it to the gate. As she tripped over another root hidden under the leaves she heard her dog suddenly begin to bark frantically. Turning around she found the source behind a bench and large thorn bushes.

"Pebbles!" She huffed, almost running towards the bench, "You spaz, get your butt over here. Pebbles!"

Odette made her way around the bench, the thorn bush too tall to look over. Her dog kept barking hysterically around it, the short high pitch sound extremely urgent and agitated. She wrapped the leash tightly around her forearm and couldn't help but stomp through the leaves under her. She had to push her way through the last bit, another pair of smaller thorny shrubbery unavoidable. The small picker's caught on her pants and sleeves and she could only hope it wouldn't rip the thin fabric. She grabbed her hat again as she maneuvered around the last of it and got ready to grab a very excited hyperactive dog. By the sounds the pure breed was making she could only guess the dog had chased the poor creature up a tree and was holding it hostage. She rounded the last bush and could hear the barking right around it, the dog was close enough to tackle if it came to that, said animal never ceasing it constant high pitch barks.

"Pebbles sit!" She lunged forward, grabbing at where the dog should be on auto-pilot, having to do this many time.

Only to freeze, because there was nothing behind the bush.

The clearing had nothing but the trees and undisturbed leaves, and other than her there seemed to have been no one else who came back here in a while. Odette didn't move from her crouched position, her arms were still stretched out; the leash in one hand. She didn't move, other than to hold her breath. Because she could still hear the constant barking coming from right where she was standing, the sound never wavering even as she stood frozen.

There wasn't a dog behind the bush, but there was the sound of her dog barking. Her dog was barking without her dog. She was standing and looking at the ground where she most definitely heard her pet, but there was no- _absolutely not present in any context_- dog. And it wasn't stopping. If anything, the sound was getting louder and more desperate. She let out short breath of air as the hair on the back of her neck stood up and her entire body tingled. Something was imitating her dog. Something was sounding like her dog. Pertending to be a dog, and she _couldn't see it._

Then just like it started, the barking was cut off, with a quick and harsh crack, a high pitch yelp cutting through the clearing like a knife.

And Odette was up and running before she even started thinking. She threw herself through the thorn bushes, almost flying rather than running, not even noticing as she lost her hat as it got snagged on the thorns. She made her way over the bench, not even stopping as she tripped over sidewalk, her hairs on her neck still up and the feeling of something right behind her was almost overpowering. As she made it to the trees, she tripped over her own feet, her hysteria making her fall without bracing her head.

Her chin hit the ground hard and her body jerked up in pain, the leash flying across the ground to settle next to the base of a tree. Working still on instincts Odette got her legs under her quickly through the pain as a scream started in her throat. Her head snap to look behind her, her eyes huge. There couldn't be anything there. There wasn't anything there, there couldn't be! She finally got her feet under her and tried to stand, slipping on the leaves.

There was something there, coming from behind the bush. A large black mass shot out from under the hedges far too fast, and she didn't take any more time to identify it. With a powerful heave she was up and running even faster, finally letting a scream out like one she had never done before.

"Help! Somebody, Anybody!"

She sprinted down the side walk, going back and forth between looking behind her and towards the gate. Whatever had imitated her dog was getting closer; she took one last look behind her to see it only a few feet away. She screamed as loud as she could, pushing the muscles in her legs harder with each leap, praying to get to the gate and onto the main street. She just had to make it to the street, there were other people there. She could get away if she could get to a store with people in it, she could get to a door and close it and lock it she just had to make _it just had to make it shedidn'twanttodie__**getaway! **_The sound of crunching leaves was too loud!

"NO NO NO NO!" She was running as fast as she could. "Help! Anybody!" She was almost to the gate, just a few more-! Oh god! Oh god! Please, please, please! She was almost at the gate; she extended her arms to grab it, to open it.

"**SOMEBODY!"**

There was a loud crack, what sounded like metal hitting metal, and there was a sharp sting on the back of her neck, and the feeling of ice sliding down her back. The last thing she felt before everything sudden stopped was a pulling sensation. The hallow sound of body impacting the ground hard echoed through the darkness.

And then the world started spinning in the wrong direction. Up became down, time restarted, a toaster that would always work broke, and everything that couldn't happen started happening all at once.

On the same day, at the same time, on the exact same opposite location Defense Secretary John Keller pitched the temples at the bridge of his nose in agitation. He sat in his desk, a case file already sitting open and investigated in front of him, and his newest secretary, Williams, clicking away at his blackberry nervously. It was clear in his posture as he leaned forward, threading his fingers in front of his mouth and resting his elbows on the desk that he was in no way a happy man.

"Let me see if I have got this right, Mr. Matthews?" The man's voice was deep, "You come to me twenty minutes before I have a conference with my associates in Beijing over hushed mentioning of sabotage, three meetings over case files I in no way care about other than getting my job done, and my wife is making me stay in the guest room for-" He leaned back, staring hard at the man who suddenly found the room too hot. The Defense secretary snapped open the man's file and raised an eyebrow.

"For a group of civilian teenage delinquents in the middle of downtown Baltimore who went to the police and claimed they saw a tiny alien robot by the harbor. Am I catching that correctly?" He snapped his eyes up to look at the man who was pulling at his collar as his face went pale. "A group of teenagers who know nothing about what happen in Manhattan two months ago, and when drug testing came back positive? Am I _catching_ on Mr. Matthews?"

The man, to his credit, only shook slightly as he lifted up his second folder.

"_Sir!" _Matthew's squeaked before coughing clearing his voice, "I- I mean Sir!" He held up the file to give to Keller before the man lost what little patience he had left.

"Well out with it I don't have the time!" Matthews and the secretary's assistant jumped, and he dropped the file before catching it.

"Sir! According to mandatory follow ups caused by the chance there could be Decepticons hiding out there was a scan of the surrounding area around the reported area!" This time Matthew all but threw the file on the man's desk. "It came back with a positive Cybertronian reading, sir! The signal was picked up inside east Downtown Baltimore sir; it was tracked to an abandoned warehouse on platform nine on the second docking area! It was picked up and confirmed as a legitimate reading by telecommunication earlier today at 4:21:23 a.m. sir!"

John Keller grabbed the file, opening it quickly and reading the context. He scanned it, his eyes widening the more he read. Close vicinity to civilian casualties, near gas line, high possibilities-! He cursed, standing up and grabbing his coat off the back of his chair. Williams stumbled slightly, grabbing his second and third phone. He shrugged his coat on and quickly made his way around his office towards the door.

"Get me the Autobot's leaders on line eight immediately. Tell him we've got bigger problems to worry about than kissing up to the one percenters." His secretary was already dialing before he could finish speaking and he cursed under his breath. "Get a team ready to move out in an hour."

He made it to the door when he realized something was wrong. The defense secretary turned around to stare at Matthews who didn't move. He was still looking at the desk, a glazed look about him.

"Get yourself together man!" He was going to give the poor boy a heart attack as he watched him jump into the air a second time, turning quickly to stare at him like a deer in the headlights. "Hurry up and grab that file. We've got a ton of space to travel and no time to do it!" Matthews sputtered.

"M-Me!?" He pointed at his face. "But, I'm just a first year desk lackey that gets the coffee and runs the files!" John Keller gave him a look of expectation.

"Well then, welcome to the real world. From this point on I've hired you as my second secretary. Congratulation, you got a promotion!" The poor boy looked like he really was going to pass out. He threw him the other man's spare Blackberry, Matthews almost missing it.

"But-But!" The Defense Secretary opened the door and turned on last time to spare him some of his sanity.

"I like you kid, able to handle me yelling at you while most men just buckle. You'll do fine." He turned around missing the look on the new secretary's face. "I already dialed the President on that phone so just explain to him the details." Matthews sputtered staring down at the phone in horror before bringing the phone up to his ear.

"He-_hello?!"_

As John Keller quickly walked down the halls, Williams quickly giving his orders over the phone, he opened the file again. "I hope this is incorrect." As he made it to the van that would transfer him to the jet he stopped to look up at the white house, grabbing tightly onto the side of the door.

Or at least be a friendly face. Could this day become any more unlucky? He got in the car, the men closing it behind him. It really was a very unlucky day for the Defense Secretary. After all, this is the story of a very unlucky girl. This is the unfortunate circumstances of Odette Button.

* * *

So, Word count is pretty good, and for a rewrite, I'm pretty Ok with this one. Anyway, just tell me how it is by either reading it, and when I write the next chapter reading that to. And it worse comes to worse; you can always tell me how bad it is with a review. I'm always open to criticism as long as it is construction, and not just hurtful.

So, here is version 2.0 Yay! Let's roll out you guys!

Chapter 00: Pre-chapter

Next on Itzy Bitzy Timey Turning! Let's meet the new arrivals shall we? Oh, and before I forget, please don't kill the baby!

1/5/2013

Evilpinklolli


	2. At the starting line

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Never ever, unfortunately speaking of course. That means I hold no rights to, nor do I accept money for any of my writing, it is simply for amusement. Any franchises I use belong to their rightful owners.

Summary: It's fun to travel, now if only she had stayed in her own dimension. After everything, who was she to complain when she woke up in the wrong body? This is a rewrite of my story from over a year ago, Itzy Bitzy Baby.

**Waking up in an upside down, backwards world isn't as exciting as she hoped. No, it just turned out to be one big headache.**

Author note: Alright! I got my first reviews! Hallelujah! Even though I'm not really writing this for the attention I could receive- thank you god I got over _that _hurdle- I still am very grateful to anyone who can find the time to send me their own thoughts about my writing. Even if it is just criticism, it is still so amazing to get it. Anyway, on with the story shall we! My heart medication is working wonders today so I don't feel so out of it! Hopefully my writing is more fluid than it was yesterday, seeing how more blood is getting to my brain. Onwards!

Chapter 01: Merry go round, peek a boo!

* * *

Anything can become parasitic. It can be a physical, mental, or even a spiritual one way bond; even the smallest and simplest of natures can turn dangerous.

In many cases love, is like a parasite. It can be simple. A response to an action, a chemical release. Love can be mistaken for obsession and in many cases love is addictive.

Love can take, and take, and take.

It twisted its' arm out, grabbing into the darkness. The cool air did nothing to soothe the burning, painful heat radiating from it. It was like it was made of fire, the only source of heat and light in the nothingness. And it didn't want to be alone anymore. It couldn't be alone anymore. It was going to steal the loved back. Take it back. It already had it. So close, close, close. She had already fallen through a crack, now she just had to fall again.

"Odette!"

* * *

Blue optics onlined with a loud snap and the venting system came on full blast. The sudden start causing the small figure to jerk forward harshly. The dream was already fading, scenes and sounds dulling with every second as she tried to get her senses in order. The rapid, short breathing sputtered out painful as thousands of small gears in the optics turned in order to find focus. It was dark in the room, what little light came in from the outside inefficient, and the ground was covered in dirt and dust. When the small arms tried to brace against the ground the movement shot up a choking cloud of grime, making the figure loose balance. The hands shot up to its throat as the hacking wet coughs made her almost fall over, she was trying to breathe desperately through the cloud.

Odette was on her back as tears filled her eyes from the pain. She tried to get up as she caught her breath, reaching out for balance as she leaned forward. She coughed, hacked, and gasped as she brought up another round of dust. She tried to blink through the pain as she looked around, the blurry shapes of the building finally coming into view. It was too dark out to tell the coloring of anything, however it was most definitely a large building of some sort. She tried to get a better look only to find her arms to be too weak, shaking from the effort the moment she put weight onto them. She looked across the room, squinted to try to see more detail.

Everything was covered in a nice layer of dirt and dust, the window at the other end of the room caked with it and cracked, and the ground was nothing but dirt. Reality set in as she finally realized she didn't know where she was. That she couldn't move, and one of the last things she remembered was being chased in the park.

"Quid Κάντε היכן הואκλικ!" she jumped, bringing her hand up to her throat, "Τι; מה? מה! לצרוח! ουρλιάζοντας!"

She screamed louder as her voice didn't change from the horrifying clicking and hissing overlapping what she could only guess was a mixture of different dialects. She grabbed her throat in fear, feeling around for any wounds only to find smooth warm skin under her probing fingers. She dug her fingers in, rocking back and forth as she panicked, looking around the room desperately. She let out another high pitch series of squeals and clicks.

Where was she? What was going on!?

"Βοηθήσει!" She screamed for help over and over, not stopping even as the room got darker, what little light was coming from outside was quickly fading. It felt like she had been sitting there for hours as time just kept turning, the building still quiet and alone except for her. As she grew quiet, Odette continued rocking back and forth, sobbing soundlessly. Her arms could no longer hold her up as she fell on her stomach, and with a desperate heave she curled up in a ball, bringing her hand over her mouth and rocked in place.

It was getting cold quickly and she could feel her body start to shake. She looked up, everything didn't make sense, and the whole world was turning upside down. As she blinked dust out of her eyes she finally noticed her hands. She took just enough time to stop crying to stare at them. She uncurled them, moving each and every finger to make sure they were really hers. She dry heaved.

Her fingers were made out of metal.

Metal.

Her hands and arms were made up of some sort of metal! Different types too from what she could tell. White, gray, and light blue metals made up her 'skin' now. She could still feel the cold, and still tingled like her hair was standing up on ends. She could even see some complex wiring protected underneath it if she squinted, like a nervous system and veins. She turned her hands over, her palms were completely see through, thousands of wires and metal lining were moving, bending, pulsing, twitching underneath it. Oh god. This had to be a dream. She was asleep. This wasn't real. She was asleep. She looked around the room, her sobbing slowly dying down. She grew still as fatigue finally started to set in.

Her entire body felt cold and heavy, and she noticed a few broken, rusted out old cars in the warehouse with her, herself under one of them. She curled tightly into herself finally running out of tears. She closed her eyes.

* * *

"Alright everybody! Get ready for drop off!" Five minutes out of their confirmed landing point, Captain William Lennox put his ear piece in, and fiddled with his gun safety.

His twenty six special ops team, and their newest additions, the Autobots, did their last minute checks. They were traveling in the largest cargo jet available, a Lockheed C-5 Galaxy so that even Optimus Prime had enough head room to sit comfortably. Speaking of them, Lennox looked over at the boss bot who still had not moved since boarding the plane. The area was tight, the Autobots in the middle where the armored vehicles usually were buckled down, the ops members squeezed into their seats around them.

Ironhide was shifting his cannon into the specific settings, careful not to point at any of the more twitchy members of their human teammates. Since boarding he had not stopped complaining about the primitive aircraft, asking on more than one occasion if he could shot something to ease his agitation. On the other hand, Ratchet seemed to be routinely checking the last of his processors, opting between polite conversation with the men sitting beside him, and bickering with Ironhide. Optimus had chosen to remain quiet for the trip, his optic dull as he waited. The mission details were brief, and no one, Cybertronian or human knew what was waiting for them. Neither parties were comfortable with the sudden, last second diversion from Nevada to downtown Baltimore; but orders were orders.

"Optimus." Ratchet spoke over the private comm., watching as the Prime rechecked his system updates. "Could the reading have been Starscream? After all, we have not picked up any sign of him since Megatron's death." Optimus's optics onlined as he turned to look at the medic. He expelled any air he had in his systems with a heavy growling sigh.

"There is a chance. Still, this does not seem to be his work; Starscream is too… meticulous to be caught this easy." his optics turned into slits as the sound of his engines revving made a solider next to him jump. "However, if it is, we will be ready."

"That scum won't escape me this time!" Ironhide snarled, snapping his teeth. "If I get him anywhere in range I'm taking him down!" The Autobots felt the plane start to descend as Optimus held up a hand to his weapon specialist.

"Easy, Ironhide." Optimus spoke out loud as the ops team fiddled with the last of their gear, a few sending off quick prayers. Epps did a fast holy cross. "We cannot get ahead of ourselves. We must be ready for any situation. Whether it is friend or foe."

"Hopefully it's a situation where I get to shoot something." He grumbled. "Being crammed in here with all of these squishys is highly annoying." Said 'squishy' beside him set him a well-deserved birdy for his trouble. Ratchet glared at him.

"Be quiet! You're worse than a whining youngling!"

Ironhide bared his teeth and Optimus let out another sigh, now fully understanding why humans used this physical expression to show distaste the most. As they finished landing and slowly came to a stop Optimus turned to his team, which was down two members; the recent death of Jazz and the appointment of Bumblebee to Sam's guardian two months prior clearly visible. Though they did not have a large team, Optimus was sure they were enough. He had sent a message into space to all remaining Autobots as well, so it was only a matter of time before they were reunited with their lost units.

Hopefully, Optimus mused as the door to the cargo jet opened, this signal was one of a comrade.

"Let's roll out!"

As they got closer, Odette finally found a reason to move.

* * *

She needed to wake up.

She either had to wake up, or save herself. She ran the thought through her head a few more times as she stared across the room towards the closed doors. They were far away, at least a few hundred feet, and her arms and legs felt like they were made out of lead. Odette chewed on her lower lip. Hell, they probably were once she thought about it. No! Don't think about it, she had to get out! If she could just get her feet under her she could make it to the door and call for help.

Odette squinted, making out the outline of the steel doors of the warehouse. It didn't seem possible, but the room seemed to be getting colder, the air like ice on her skin. As she got her arms underneath her chest to push up, she hissed in pain. Her feet were so cold that it was agonizing just to move her toes, her muscles heavy and sluggish. She turned to look up at the windows above the door and focused, listening. The faraway sound of a horn could be heard and, she tilted her head to the side, was that train tracks?

Another shiver went through her, as she tried thinking warm thoughts. She imagined a jacket, or a blanket around her, trying to use mind over matter. After all, if this truly was just an overly realistic dream, maybe that could work. Mind over matter, mind over matter. A high pitched hiss came from deep in her throat as she painfully and agonizingly, slowly, got one leg under her. Her 'skin' felt like it was sliding over broken glass. She needed to find warmth now. She ignored the warble like coo that came from her, quickly deciding not to acknowledge anything else about her current bodily state.

She was going to get up and get out. She was going to save herself, even if she had to crawl using only her arms to pull her forward. She was going to make it, whether it was something chasing her in a park, or being stuck as a crippled robotic baby.

Odette stopped.

Baby? She was not at baby. Where had that thought even come from? She was human, a person, she was Odette. She got the other leg under her as well, sliding forward onto her palms. 'Ok, I must be sick. Now I think I-I'm a baby?' She shook her head as unintelligible clicks and whirls came out instead of her thoughts, the anxiety making her heart pound painfully. Was her mind affected as well? She pushed forward of her hands, moving one arm in front of the other, she could start to crawl if she could just find her damn balance. Her arms shook with the effort, the body swaying side to side. After that, she needed to find a way to open the door, and then-

There was a rumbling noise, like thunder.

Odette tilted her head forward and turned her head to the side. Hopefully, she still had ears on the side of her head, the quick reminder that her face had most likely also changed making her cringe. She held her breath as she made out the distinct roar of some sort of car, no wait it was the sound of multiple engines. Quite a lot of them too, from how loud they were even though they were some distance away. Also- she tilted her body forward even farther- they were heading in her direction. A way out! She ran over the plan quickly in her head. She just had to get to the door and wave down one of the passing motorist. She started to move her weight to her left side, getting some dirt under her toes, when she noticed.

They were going too fast! She bit into her lip. At the speed they were going verses how quickly she could get her unresponsive body to move, they would be long gone before she even got halfway across the room. Damn it! Get to it! Survive!

Too quickly the cars were on her and she found the noise too loud. They must have been passing the building right now, and at the painful decimal Odette wished she could just turn off her ears. One passed, than another, and another, until it seemed like it would be a never ending stream of vehicles passed the door. She cringed as the roaring engines vibrated the windows, and she couldn't help herself but to duck lower to the ground, hidden more under the old car above her. Jesus, what the hell type of engine were they using? They sounded like they should be on a jet, not inside a car.

Odette chirped loudly, rocking on the palms of her hands as she moved further into the shadows of the car. Another round of strange sounds came from her chest when she blink, a bright light suddenly passing over the windows, illuminating the entire inside of the warehouse. A spot light? The engines roared outside the front of the building, and remained there, as Odette finally knew they were not just passing by.

Odette went as still as possible, freezing up completely and held her breath. What was happening?

The engines outside turned off all at the same time, the silence following like a vacuum to her. There wasn't any sound at all, and for a brief moment she thought she had gone deaf. She turned her head up to try to look through the window, accidently bumping her head on the bottom of the car. The spot light, she assumed, was still lazily trailing back and forth across the windows, lighting up what it could touch. She pushed herself against the tire of the car, half hiding behind it in a ditch effort to become one with old rusted vehicle. This was not ok, not after everything that had happened in the last few hours. Odette could feel what she could only guess was the robotic substitute of her heart pounding. This was not ok in the slightest. A thought struck her suddenly as she imagined the best outcome of who was on the other side of that door.

She imagined the cops storming in any second, breaking down the door with their weapons drawn. Only to come face to face with a metallic robotic baby who could scream bloody murder. Then she imagined them doing the most logical thing when coming face to face with such a situation. They were going to shoot her in the face. Hell! She'd do the same damn thing! She resisted stomping her feet like a real child at the injustice of it all.

She didn't have time to dwell on the thought however, as suddenly the ground all but jumped, the entire room bursting into a burning white light.

Odette shrieked in surprise as she fell forward, hurried chirping and clicking trailing behind her. The sudden earthquake made her loose what little balance she had left, sending her face first into the dirt. She coughed and gagged as some of it got into her mouth, flinging herself back as far as she could go underneath the car. As she found the center of the car she blinked repeatedly, her eyes stinging from the too bright beam of light.

"הואκλικ! »

Something that could only be described as a wail came from her throat she rubbed her eyes hard. She closed her eyes tight before blinking them rapidity. Owe, ow, ow, ow! She hid herself behind the shadow of the tire as best she could, curling her body up as much as possible. What was going on? Why was this happening? She was screaming before she noticed as the sound of scraping metal and hurried movement suddenly filed the room. What could only be described as the loudest sound she had ever heard, making her head ring painfully. The front of the warehouse was literally being torn off, like the top of a can, large fingers wrapped around the seams of the metal wall, prying it off.

To say Odette was panicking would be an insult at best. High pitch squeals were drowned out by the ripping metal, and her entire body was shaking, ratting even. She still tried to push herself back even though there was nowhere else to go, her back hitting the other wheel column. There was nowhere else to hide but under the car, and she couldn't get up and run. She was trapped far worse than she was in the park.

No! She screamed in her head, the word coming out completely different as the thing finished ripping off the wall, the large figure blocking out the lights as it stood at its full height. When she finally had the courage to look at her death, a hysterical laugh bubbled up and out of her throat before she could stop it. She started to cry again, a laugh cracking into a sob.

'No.' The sob came from her audio receptors. The unintelligible language burned her throat as she tried to speak over her distress. As blue optics met blue optics, Odette tried to disappear, unconsciously wishing she had been eaten by the shadow imitating her dog instead. That death made more sense. 'No. No. No. No!"

Ironhide. It was Ironhide. It couldn't be Ironhide, because Ironhide was just a fictional character of a cartoon series. A character created by special effects. Fictional. Not real not real not real! A giant, robotic, not supposed to be real, Ironhide was standing there. The, shoot first, ask questions later, Ironhide. He wasn't possible, it was impossible. She rocked back and forth as she looked at Ironhide, who had become real, who now existed like he always had from the beginning. Ironhide? Ironhide!

With his protective facial plate on, and his weapon raised, looking for a threat. Looking for something to shoot. And dear god, she was damn sure she was the only thing here.

Oh god, oh god, oh god. Hurried squeaks poured out as she started to hiccup in fear. She threw her hands over her mouths and curled as close to the ground as possible when the giant robot turned his weapon in her direction. The lighting made it all the more ominous, the glow from Ironhide's optics as noticeable as the spot light behind him. Her entire body shook with tremors, jumping with every hiccup. She closed her eyes as hard as she could and tried to become one with Earth. Each step into the building making what was left of the car above her squeak and creak. This time she was going to die.

Wake up. Wake up! Please wake up! The robot was going to either shoot the car she was under or step on it. I don't want to die, so wake up! An involuntary cracking chirp came through her lips, and she pressed her hand harder over her mouth. Shut up, shut up! This isn't real. It's not possible. Transformers was not real, this was only a dream. Just a dream. She chanted to herself never once opening her eyes to test her theory. She flinched when Ironhide took another step into the warehouse, her body jumping off the ground with each step. He swept the weapon across the room as his optics dilated to compensate for the reverse lighting.

Her hiccups were beginning to burn. Wake up. Please! She couldn't stop her teeth from chattering as the giant got closer and closer to where she was standing. She could only imagine how she must have been the same size as his toes. Would he even notice at first if her guts were stuck to the bottom of it? Maybe he would notice only after he sat down. She couldn't stop herself from making the mental image of the robot in the shower, grumbling as he had to take a scrubber to the stubborn stain.

"Ironhide! Put. That. Away! Stop swinging your canons around like a youngling before I re-designate you!"

Odette didn't look at the other voice, but jumped high enough to hit her head on the car again. She heard the giant grumble, the sound reminding her of a large cat, and when she heard the clicking of his cannon, in which she could only guess was being put away, she thanked every and any higher power she could think of.

"Don't give me that tone, Ratchet!" Ironhide's voice was exactly how she imagined it would be, rough like nails, and loud as hell. She opened her eyes to look up but found she could only see black figures, caused by the spot light. "It could be a Decepticon trap! Who else would leave an open distress signal for anyone to find? It's too rookie!" She heard him snap what she guessed was his teeth as he walked forward.

Her eyes went huge as his foot came down only a few feet from her hiding spot. She could make out the lining of his plating now, the dust brought up from him stepping down making her eyes burn. She let out a shaky breath between her fingers, the shadow of his leg relieving the pain to her eyes.

"Ironhide. Stand for now, but stay alert." It was another voice, and Odette resisted looking away from the foot that was way too close. She was sure who that was. The tone was a trademark back in the world that made sense. It was obvious. "Had this been a trap, our movements would have triggered something by now." She bit her tongue to stop the sigh of relief that almost came through as the foot moved away, back towards the missing wall. She stuck her hand in her mouth to make sure nothing else came out, before turning her optics towards the last speaker.

It was Optimus Prime. She would worry about the fact she seemed to be accepting them as real later, at the moment she was too busy trying not to die. The leader of the Autobots stood behind the other two living autonomic beings, and somewhere deep inside Odette knew reality wasn't going to stop taking a vacation.

It was one thing to idolize an idea that was created to teach children a moral compass, and another to one day finding your childhood imaginary friend sudden someone you can physical touch. She didn't move. She didn't break eye contact with the black figures. They still might want to squish her though, Autobots or not. After all, they were real; maybe 'let's squish the baby' is a real past time too. Her hiccups battered her body, ever muscle in her body pulled tight in fear and pain.

"It also could be a damaged comrade in hiding!" Ratchet hissed, bringing his sensors online. "Driven here by the signal Optimus sent into space a few weeks ago, they could be unable to communicate." Ratchet bit out. That reasoning seemed to work, and Ironhide took another step back with a huff, letting the other two come in as well.

"Frag."

Ironhide grumbled and a growl only helped to make another shiver run across her skin. The ground gave under their measured steps into the room, and the top of Optimus's helm barely scraped the ceiling. From what she could hear, Ratchet was humming, the tapping on his arm sensor telling her he was up to something. She decided to curl behind the tire again, closing her eyes.

"Optimus, there seems to be a clear signal underneath the vehicle to the left. Non-organic." Odette body involuntarily jerked, ever part of her body turning hot. No. There was an audible click on the left side of her face and she heard a soft fan turn on. Wait? Seriously, she had fans? She whimpered through her hands, her tears mixing into the dirt and making her hands wet and sticky. She was trying to merge with the floor, to become one with the dirt. Maybe they were talking about another robot in the room, hiding under another car?

"Is it threatening?" His voice was a smooth as is it powerful and Odette wished they could change places. Be the one squishing instead of being squished. She couldn't see them anymore, completely behind the tire, hoping somehow the object would give some sort of protection.

"It is showing increased level of distress. But, it is also very weak. Not a threat." Ratchet's voice rattled in, what could only be guessed, his professional tone.

Odette tried to turn to stone, going as still as possible. However she was shaking too much, trembling so hard her fingers were clicking against each other. It was then that she felt the steps get closer to her hiding spot, making everything go dark as the light behind her eyelids was blocked out. Her hiccups where threatening to make her throw up as she stuffed her hand farther into her mouth. She was already hyperventilating, the quick short intakes making her head hurt.

A smaller voice rang out from behind the behemoth robots, "Team five! Team eight move out!" If she had been in any other situation she might have found that humorous. Oh joy, the swat team, with all of their nice, -kill-you-ask-questions-later- weapons. She let out her final whimper and frantic whine before the robot stopped right in front of the car. She pulled her hand out of her mouth and pushed her face into her hands, she still couldn't stop the hiccups, her tears burning on her cold face. She wasn't breathing anymore and the pressure inside her head made it feel like she was going the blow up.

Just like it was a toy, a large hand wrapped around the car, crushing the thin metal like paper under his grip. A finger barely missing her head, stopping only a few inches from her face. With great ease, the mech lifted the rusted shell into the air before dropping it to the side almost with one move of his arm.

The rush of air upwards is what made her open her eyes, the shadow in front of the beaming lights allowing her to see. Odette automaticity looked at the mech, her systems buzzing on forced autopilot. She couldn't see through her tears, everything just blurred colors and dark shapes. She was shaking hard enough that her entire body creaked like an old joint. She curled deeper into a ball, curling her knees closer to her chest. She was staring up, looking in between her fingers. Then she let out the most pathetic sound she had ever heard, a mix between a sniffled sob and a high pitch clicking noise. She was begging him, pleading him while only making half sense to please just spare her pain.

Ratchet reared back like he had been struck hard, his optics shorting and rebooting before he could find his balance again. He lunged forward, and before she could comprehend what happen, two large hands cupped around her, bringing her and a layer of ground underneath, up into his hands.

"OH PRIMUS!" His voice echoes through her audio receptors and rattled her head. She curled harder into herself as she was lifted higher into the air. Every system and processor was still on autopilot. Ratchet hands were unimaginably warm even though they were metal, and without hesitating she pressed her back into his palm.

Warmth! Warm, warm, warm, warm. Safe. No longer cold. Coo.

"Optimus!" Ratchet was all but screaming bloody murder, "It's a sparkling!" the poor bot sounded like he was about to glitch and Odette giggled. Hysteria started to settle in as the edges of her vision started going black. She was about to pass out? "I can't tell the designation. It looks extremely young from what I can see. But it's a sparkling!"

Odette's entire body spammed when the mech moved her up, and she didn't stop the hiss that ripped from her lips. Careful! She shifted her weight off her legs and tucked in, Ratchets hands like a living warm bubble.

"Oh Primus! It barely even has armor yet Optimus! Less than a vorn old at best!" Sudden sounds echoed through the room. Clicking and what sounded like some sort of whistling took the place of English, but Odette couldn't find the strength in herself to care. There were several intakes, and then two set of hurried footsteps. Odette hissed when whoever was holding her uncurled their hands, letting the cold air rush in. The large heads of Ironhide and Optimus were suddenly there next to Ratchet and Odette shivered at the cold air.

"The Primes! It is!" Ironhide gasped, taking a step back while Optimus's optics widened tremendously.

She could still barely see through her tears as her eyesight continued to darken. Tunnel vision had already set in but she could make out the lining of a large silver hand reaching towards her. She reacted again on set autopilot, the only thing in her mind a high pitched frantic buzzing. She was close to being forced into a mandatory emergency recharge. As the silver hand curled carefully around her she threw herself at the nearest finger, curling as much body surface as she could around it. It was so warm. Her entire body shook from the effort, the pathetic sounding shrieks getting weaker and quieter by the second. She was still hiccuping loudly, her entire body jumping with each one, making her grab onto the finger as tightly as she could with her numb hands.

"Easy little one, Ironhide and Ratchet didn't mean to scare you." Optimus sounded as nervous as he looked, and she pressed her cheek closer to the finger, crying hard.

"You are safe. Do not worry." Prime cooed low to her, before the end of the sound turned into a low rumbled growl. "Easy." He brought Odette closer to his chest plates and she let out a pathetic chirp. As he pressed her to his spark plate, she could only describe it as being hugging by a house sized teddy bear. A warm, growling, metal teddy bear.

"Everything is alright, little one. I've got you." His voice was really soothing. Like drinking warm tea, so warm. Then, to Odette utter amazement, he purred. Odette melted, cooing back. It was at that moment her body gave out, exhausted and over taxed. There was a loud buzzing in her chest as every part of her body relaxed at the same time, as her mind turned black.

And she was out. Optimus hissed loudly as he curled his hand around the limp form, snapping his attention to the rest of his unit.

"Ratchet!" He snarled and the medic had a full diagnostic on the sparkling before he even had it out of Optimus's hand. "Stabilize the sparkling. From this moment on its survival is of the highest objective. We will not allow its premature death." Ironhide and Ratchet snapped into attention, their optics burning in a way they haven't in so long.

A living sparkling! It was alive and it was going to stay that way! All three of them roared their vow all the way down to their sparks.

* * *

It hissed, the nothingness twisting painfully. Snapping.

How dare you. My love!

"Don't let go. I've got you."

"Odette. Don't let go of my hand."

* * *

Chapter is longer, but for some reason it feels a little bit less detailed. Hmmm… what do you think? I'm so tired... well, goodnight you guys.

Chapter 01 2.0 is complete! Hell yay!

Next time on Itzy Bitzy Timey turning! Oh my fair lady. Let's start the phobias young.

1/6/13

Evilpinklolli


	3. Kicking a dead horse

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Never ever, unfortunately speaking of course. That of course means I hold no rights to, nor do I accept money for any of my writing, it is simply for amusement. Any franchises I use belong to their rightful owners.

Summary: It's fun to travel, now if only she had stayed in her own dimension. After everything, who was she to complain when she woke up in the wrong body? Waking up on an upside down, backwards world isn't as exciting as she hoped. No, it just turned out to be one big headache.

Author note: Hey guys! Chapter three, here we go! Thank you for the reviews I already gotten, and for continuing to read my story. The last three days were really bad; I just couldn't seem to be able to wake up… so this chapter is probably going to be a little late. Argh, I'm going to do this as quick as I can, but I accidently slept through yesterday and the day before so no promises. I promise if I'm not in the hospital or in bed, I'm going to keep writing. Let's do this! Onwards damnit!

Chapter 02: Oh My Fair Lady

* * *

If all of the clocks in the world started counting backwards, how long would it take for someone to notice? How about if clouds suddenly started rhyming in German, lamps now studied law, and instead of dogs and cats everyone suddenly had giant pet wasps? Humanity never discovered flight? Or if on a Tuesday morning you woke up to find being an unmarried man over twenty five was a crime punishable by death, and it had been that way since Hitler won the war.

All of these things could happen at once, and what if no one noticed the difference except you? How long would it take for the entire world to become noticeably different? Would it be the moment you woke up, the feeling of something just not right setting your nerves on fire? Or maybe, you would try to rationalize the situation; it's a prank, or you sustained a head injury yesterday you couldn't remember? Large occurrences that couldn't be so easily brushed off; the car you just bought is missing but you don't have any proof it existed, your address is now a binary code, it's January 15 1986 instead of January 14 2013.

The only option left, other than to acknowledge the crazy, is to ignore all possibilities of the crazy.

Odette was trying desperately to do just that.

She was asleep.

Probably.

* * *

Ratchet was glitching and Optimus inspected his surroundings, his hand that had held the sparkling still dangled in front of him. Ironhide was no better, cursing in their native tongue, shooing away their human counterparts. Though his back was to him, Optimus could tell the medic was running all the tests possible while on the field.

Optimus did not override his maternal programming as he looked at his now empty hand. An online sparkling? Would it be even possible to turn off their maternal spark calls after having no use for it after such a long time? He nervously watched as Ratchet didn't look up from his hand, the high pitched chirps from earlier still tugging at his spark. Optimus had not held something so delicate since Bumblebee's first few cycles. He could feel how cold it was, the entirety of the sparkling's frame vibrating weakly against his hand. When it had pressed its' cheek against his hand and sobbed, and Optimus resisted just putting it in his spark chamber, away from all danger.

His eyes narrowed. How was this possible? His optics dilated as he reviewed the moment. The Allspark was destroyed; he witnessed Sam thrusting it into Megatrons chest two months ago himself, and there were no signs that there were any femmes able to create and sustain life alive after Cybertrons destruction. If there had been they would have been hunted down by the Decepticon and sustained by the Autobots. They would have protected them, femmes being highly cherished in their culture, and after the massacre they had searched throughout space in vain for any other survivors.

Optimus's head snapped up as his fans turned on full blast, the rumble loud enough to overtake the sounds of soldiers around them. He quickly scouted the area he could detect, noticing in the corner of vision as Ironhide did the same. He quickly scanned for other Cybertronian signatures and shifted into a more able position. No matter what designation or alliance, it was well known fact femmes would always choose a hostile approach when it came to their sparklings. They had a direct maternal program, which was extremely feral at best when it came to the protection of offspring. Seeing how little of the femme population could reproduce without the Allsparks intervention, their unique instincts were well-known among them.

Optimus had once seen a femme half the size of a raging Decepticon, rip off his leg and brutally scratch out his optics for simply kicking her sparkling in frustration. As Ironhide turned his cannon Optimus vented his engines. Even if there weren't any signs of a femme, it didn't mean she wasn't just waiting right out of sight. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad news.

"Alright, everyone stand down!" Lennox pulled the radio out of his ear at the all clear, setting his weapon to safety mode. It was way too late at night for all this bull in his personal opinion.

"That means you too, Eppsy Baby!" He yelled across the station again, across the harbor at the special units set to the west. Epps, who was in sniper position on a roof parallel to the warehouse, gave a one finger salute back. Slapping his spotter on his arm, Epps made the all-clear, signaling to sniper two, three, and Four to give up their positions as well. Lennox ruffled his hair and hissed- three Decepticon missions in a week, two in the north and one in the east. Damn he needed a vacation.

The units stationed next to what was left of the entrance fell back, finally letting the Autobots have leg room to get out. Lennox watched as they walked stiffly out, Ratchet all but jumping through their makeshift doorway. The old medic rattling in the language he often heard them speaking back at the base. He didn't have to be a body language expert to tell that something was up with the bots, Ironhide was right out cussing, switching between English, and what sounded like some freaky German. Even though Ratchet refused to look up from his left hand, he was shifting from one foot to the other. Lennox watched as he losted his footing, almost stepping on two men who were trying to grab one of the spot lights. They yelled up at him, shaking their fists. Then, then there was the big boss bot.

Lennox looked up as Optimus came out of the warehouse, the top of his head hitting the roof with a crack of sparks with what looked like a pretty painful nick. He didn't seem to notice though; Optimus slouching over as he walked. His hand was curled into a loose fist over his chest plate and his mouth was set in a nasty frown. He was walking fast, and Lennox was pretty sure the sound he was making was the equivalent of a growl. His eyes were narrowed, making the big guy look more intimidating than normal, and as Lennox tried running next to Optimus's leg, he was slightly off put by it all. As they crossed over half of the harbor, he could only think about how lucky a deal they got from being able to close off the entire harbor in such short notice, allowing the Autobots free reign to move.

His eyes shifted around every corner as Lennox watched his team. The night was crisp and chilly even with all of his military equipment, allowing the sound of their unit's activates to echo really far. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable or anything, seeing how the coast was clear and all, but they were pretty much broadcasting their location for miles even without the spotlight. And seeing how it had only been a few months since the 'Battle of Manhattan', Lennox just blamed it on nerves as he unlocked his gun. Yea, that was it.

Just nerves.

Optimus's optics spun, the twisting gears of his pupil dilating as the spot light snapped off. The constant humming of his internal fans were still loud enough to be heard over the yelling. He still couldn't stop the deep primal growl that made its way up his throat. The sound seemed to unnerve the human standing next to him, and he watched as Lennox took a few measured jumpy steps away from him as they made it to the water's edge.

"For _'everything's clear'_," Optimus finally looked down at him, the shouts of commands dulling down as the last of the equipment was put into the trucks. "You guys sure handle peaceful well." Optimus's entire body seemed to vibrate when he sighed and Lennox scratched his neck. Optimus turned away from the harbor water, staring at his team, suddenly aware of his age.

Though he was young for a Prime; how long had it been since he had held such a thing?

"You are wrong." Even his voice rumbled with a growl, and Optimus closed his optics in frustration. He stopped his recording, his statement bringing the attention of the surrounding soldiers and well as his fellow Autobots. Ratchet visibly shivered, letting out a long sigh as he stroked whatever he had in his hand. Ironhide sat, using another smaller warehouse's roof as a makeshift chair, the weak metal giving under his weight. Lennox looked between the three of them, clearly lost.

"Huh?" Really, what else could he say? Were the three of them speaking in alien code again? Epps finally rounded the corner, his men jogging behind him as Lennox shifted his gun into the ready position.

"Today marks a very important event," Optimus figured he couldn't keep the growl out of his speech even if he were to try, the voice of the primes evident as his team seemed to stand straighter. He looked over at Ratchet, while Lennox and Epps followed his eyes. The two bots locked optics and neither had to say anything.

"Optimus." Ironhide stared at him fiercely, and Ratchet stared back at his leader, his face cold. "You aren't serious? You want us to show _them a sparkl_-"

"They," Optimus interrupted, never leaving Ratchets optics, "Are our comrades. It is only a matter of time before they are aware of it. Would you rather them learn of our newest member second hand Ironhide?" His voice held no leverage and Ironhide snapped his mouth closed, but the sounds that came from his throat weren't that hard to decipher. The soldier looked between the two of them nervously and Ratchet's optics darkened even further.

"It's dangerous." Ratchet's voice was flat and he started to glare at Optimus. "Unacceptable."

Optimus sighed and brought a hand up to his helm, rubbing his forehead. He could understand where the medic was coming from, himself included wanted nothing more than to get the sparkling somewhere safe, leaning towards just putting the small spark into his own chamber and that being the end of it. But in order to do so, they would have to cooperate with their newest alliance.

"Ratchet," Optimus brought his hand away from his face and glared back. "This is an order." His medic was able to hold his glare for a few more second before falling back, unable to defy his Prime directly. Didn't mean he wasn't going to stop complaining though. Ratchet looked down at his hand again, and Lennox resisted pulling out his hair. His wife liked it too much anyways.

"Uh, guys?" The mechs all turned to look down at Epps, who had his arms raised over his head in defeat. "Maybe it's because I just got here, but. Am I missing something?" Ironhide huffed.

"Human! Always want to be in the middle of everything, bah!" He crossed his arms and stood up, glaring over at Ratchet and snarled, "Show 'em already so we can get this over with."

The medic nodded stiffly, giving one final look at Optimus before bending down. He brought his hand close to the ground, near enough so both Epps and Lennox could see what lay in his palm. He uncurled his fingers slowly, making sure to grumble both vocally, and over the intercomm.

The sparkling was still shaking and hiccupping, even while in recharge. Optimus could finally tell the color, the light blue and white design pale and sickly under the light. It was curled near the medic's thumb on its stomach. From the way it was moving while in recharge it wasn't fully in a stable condition. The body temperature was too low, dangerously so making Optimus run a quick diagnostic scan of his own. He found the spark input to be significantly above the output. What had the human called that condition? He quickly searched the world web before finally settling with heart failure. When Ratchet was sure all of their human counterparts had seen enough, he curled his hand around the sparkling again, bringing it back up to his chest plate, shielding it from the harsh fall chill.

"Well shit!"

Optimus tilted his head to look at the two humans. Lennox was pointing at the spot the sparkling once was in shock, grabbing onto Epps arm, "It's a tiny robot B-_baby?_!"

A thought hit Lennox hard at that comment, making him reel back. He grabbed onto Epps and brought him face to face with him. The two of them stuttered before looking between Optimus and the medic. Their mouths flapped open and closed, and Lennox kept making wild arm movements. Optimus tilted his head, what a strange reaction.

"You can have _babies_?" Ironhide bared his teeth at them and snarled.

"Of course we have offspring, you blabbering buffoons! How else would our species exist?" They continued to stutter, before Epps finally threw his arms up into the air.

"Well I don't know! I was thinking an assembly line from hell!" He looked over at Lennox, his eyes huge. "You?"

"I thought that was what med bots wrench was for."

Ratchet all but scowled at them. Primus, it was going to be a long trip back to base.

* * *

It was a few hours later that she finally started to rouse again. The last of her thought slipping in and out of her dream like state. When she was younger, Odette had childhood asthma, which made being a kid difficult on some occasions. She remembered a technique a doctor had taught her for when she started to panic. Take the biggest breaths in you possibly can, let it out slowly, repeat, and count down from twenty if you can. She remembered how cute that doctor was. After she got over her childhood ailment she started to apply the method to other things; to stress management, or remembering facts, or even getting through the worst scenes in horror movies.

Hmm, maybe she should go back to sleep. Wait, wasn't she already asleep? Oh, never mind.

She wasn't an outgoing kid growing up, choosing reading or watching television over baseball. Most of her earliest memories were of her drawing, or watching her favorite cartoons. She was well rounded, with many friends and a few love interests. What she liked evolved and expanded, she wasn't a fanatic of any one thing, and she was always going to look back at her life and find something new to look at.

Like one of her favorite cartoons growing up, The Transformers. She hadn't thought of them for almost a decade before the movies came out, and like any repressed memory when one small thing came up, everything than spills out. She had watched the movies like any old fan, buying the tickets right after they went on sale, even going as far as to go back and look up things she didn't really understand. It wasn't like she was obsessed, after all she didn't have the time for it around school and responsibilities. No, she was like any fan who liked it simply because she could.

She curled deeper into her bed, trying to stay asleep. She was asleep wasn't she? Yes, yes why was that a question?

If she had known she would wake up one day to find Ironhide scowling in front of her, she would have avoided it at all cost. Or, maybe she would have been more diligent in gathering information.

Odette took a deep breath in, relaxing deeper into the cushion under her, letting it out slowly. No use looking back at something with regret anymore. She was going to learn from her mistakes from now on. Her thoughts finally were starting to make more sense, the dream fading away slowly.

She slowly onlined, feeling her body twitch as her mind became more active, her legs uncurled as she shifted onto her back. A low pitched whistle came from her throat as the last of the fuzzy humming left her mind. What was left of her dream faded into nothing and she resisted the urge to remember it. She slowly brought her hand up to rub her eye, a large yawn stretching her mouth wide open.

She kicked her legs out as a sudden pressure pushed down on her stomach, it wasn't painful, just annoying. She didn't stop the whine that came from her as she brought her other hand up to swat at the tangled blankets. Stupid thing, she was trying to sleep here. She kicked harder as the pressure didn't let up and she rubbed harder at her eyes, trying to get the last of the sleep out of them. She opened her mouth and chirped in agitation, finally feeling the pressure let up. She opened her eye slowly with a huffed click, glaring at the opposing blanket.

Ratchet blinked back at her. His gigantic face the only thing she could see.

He looked at her through a car doorway, leaning forward into Odette's makeshift corner to inspect her closely. He had part of his hand through the doorway, a finger hooked around the back of the blanket and another in the front, pressed to her stomach. She didn't move and he didn't break eye contact. He was so close she could see the gears inside of his eyes move independently and feel his breathing tickle her face. Her eyes slowly got bigger, her mouth dropping open.

What? Wait, go back. Ratchet? As in, giant alien robot Ratchet? Ratchet's fingers moved up, bringing her forward. He almost had her out of Optimus's door when everything made sense at once. Everything turned white, and reality seemed to hit her hard enough to send her head back. So yes, her reaction was fully justified in her mind.

The metallic high pitched scream that tore through her throat left even her own head buzzing. Optimus's speakers turned to static, and everyone on the plane tried desperately to turn off their audio receivers as the wail ripped through them. Ironhide even tried to stand, causing a moment of pure panic. Ratchet cursed in his native language as he flung himself back, the sparkling still in his hand. He hissed, his optics shorting for a few moments as he tried to keep a grip on the flailing sparkling, the blankets twisting around it.

Epps finally got his radio out of his back pocket, the high pitched whistling coming from it almost unbearable. Lennox accidently dropped his with a curse as the man next to him finally tried sticking his fingers into his ears to ease his suffering.

"What the fuck!" Epps cried as he twisted the radio nob, another man finally got fed up and threw his as hard as he could against the floor, destroying it. Ironhide growled, his optics flashing red as he snapped his teeth. He made a feeble reach for Ratchet, Optimus in the way.

"What type of _alien screaming attack_ is this?! This is worse than _any goddamn bomb_!" Lennox screamed as he finally got his radio turned off. "Fuck!"

"The hell is that!" The sound of the pilot's voice yelled through the static of the speakers. The cargo jet shifted to the left as it suddenly lost air. They all began to yell as the jet lurched, Lennox quickly grabbing onto the bar. Epps was less lucky, being flung forward, sliding across the deck to land on Optimus's back tire. "It's messing with my equipment! _Turn it off_!"

Odette kicked her legs up as hard as she could and tried to flip over in Ratchet's hands, only to get more tangled in the blankets. Ratchet banged his head on the top of the hanger as she almost slipped through his fingers a second time, still cursing in Cybertronian. She braced herself automatically, tensing her arms and reaching out to the car door closes to her. She screamed as loud as she could a second time, flinging herself in between the gigantic fingers towards the truck, intent with getting back inside of it.

The Plane righted itself for a second before losing air again, this time turning to the right. The lights in the hanger shorted, clicking on and off. Epps let out a manly squeal, being thrown through the air a second time. He landed painfully on top of two other men. Another man fell head first into the wall.

Ratchet growled, and bit back a command in Cybertronian, after all a sparkling so small wouldn't understand it. He almost dropped the abnormally small thing again, his other hand underneath his first, just in case. She slid across his palm quickly with a loud squeal, snapping her teeth at him. Odette knew it didn't make any sense, she was trying to get away from one, to get to another, but as she saw it - nothing really needed to make sense anymore. After all, she was trying to get away from _Ratchet, alien robot Ratchet!_

"Make it stop!" William yelled. "Put it back! Put it back!"

She just needed to get back there! It was warm! And in a world like this, she didn't have to make sense now did she? Ratchet's gigantic hand wrapped around her torso, finally keeping her from moving anymore, and the last scream died in her throat. Instead, quick rapid whined clicking came out, and before she could comprehend it she was bawling. She was clicking desperately, one arm which wasn't secured by Ratchet flared desperately. She couldn't scream anymore, much to the relief of everyone. No, now she was just sobbing and clicking.

"पावन μητέρα תציל אותי "

Holy mother of god, save me! She ignored the fact that the words came out wrong again, and as she reached to grab the closet object to fling at Ratchet she sobbed louder. Her cubby hands were feet away from the open door of Optimus Prime_'_s alt mode, and before she could magically create something out of thin air to throw at him, Ratchet pulled her closer to him.

"Калі ласка! " A loud metallic screech ripped through her vocal processors, followed by hurried whines and chirps. Let go! She looked up at him, sobbing optics meeting annoyed ones. Let go! Let go! Let go! Her voice came out as high pitched whines and clicks, the last bit of her threat as a high strung hiss, her words still not making any sense. The plane finally righted itself, the lights finally staying on. Ironhide whacked the side of his head in order to clear his processors of any remaining static. A few humans got off the ground around him, groaning as they made their way back to their seats.

"Primus!"" Ironhide moaned as he rubbed his painful audio receptors, blinking his optics a few times. "Ratchet, what did you do?" Optimus's frame shivered, but he remained quiet. Ratchet scowled, glaring over the Prime at the weapon specialist.

"Quiet! It doesn't matter what type of tantrum it pulls, it must be checked out!" He bared his teeth before grumbling, "It is just uncomfortable with being held by an unknown mech." He watched as it continued to wiggle, clearly extremely uncomfortable with the way he was handling it. The quicker he did the last of his diagnostics, the quicker the ordeal would be over. He tried to rationalize his cold demeanor as the sparkling sent a rather pathetic look his way again. At least Optimus seemed to understand the urgency of the matter, allowing him to take the sparkling out of his truck bed without any trouble.

Odette wiggled in his hand as he held her not so gently, squeaking nonstop. She began to whack his hand with her own, slapping at any of the fingers she could reach. However, the blanket was round around her almost too tight, and the fabric restrained her just as much as Ratchet's hand. She watched him through her tears as he brought his arm scanner up to her, scanning her as quickly as he could. She jumped as the green like ray hit her, and without thinking she tried to bite it, to make it go away.

"Not to mention, the blasted thing is half the size it should be!" Ratchet hissed, glaring in aspiration at the sparkling, who he could of swore glared back at him for a split second. "So, yes! I'm going to evaluate it _right now_." There was a moan and Epps was up, wobbling a little bit before getting his footing. The two guys he fell on were no better, holding the hit parts of their bodies in agony. Epps put his pinky in his ear, trying to get the ringing to stop.

"Well," Epps moaned, shaking his head. "Next time you decide to _wake the baby,_ warn us. So I have time to jump out." He blinked and put his hands out in front of him. Okay, hopefully he'd go back to only seeing two of those soon.

"I second that!" It was a solider by the hanger door, a few other men murmuring in agreement, and most of them now had their seatbelts on. Ironhide growled before echoing them with a here-here. Optimus rolled on his wheels before shuddering. The sparkling let out another particularly high pitched squeal as Ratchet tried to look at its chest plate. Primus, it really did not like Ratchet.

"વિરામ σάρωσηςलोगों קרבים"

Don't just scan a person's inside! Odette squealed loudly and chattered as he did it again. He brought his other hand towards her, trying to gently move the blanket off of her chest. You are nothing but an evil, metal headed doctor! Stop it! She wasn't some science project. It was violating! She tried to shift around, finding her current condition to be quite uncomfortable. Ratchet just ignored her fleeting attempts, looking over the data in his scanner. Odette tried to turn away from him, to find Optimus. He had a bed in the back she could hide in. She pushed at his probing hand which was still trying to get under the blanket without actually letting her go. Let me go damnit! Another round of harsh, high pitched clicking and chirping came from her throat, as a sob made her shiver. Her bottom lip trembled dangerously and she didn't stop crying. This wasn't fair! How was this fair?!

"Easy." Ratchet murmured as the information of the scan ran through his systems. "Keep that up and you'll force yourself back into recharge." He tried purring, but it was clear the sparkling was ignoring it. It continued to swat at his hand and sob, the accusing blue optics staring up at him time from time. Frag, he could already tell his new patient was not going to be an easy one in the future. Odette swatted at his finger again as he almost got the blanket away from her chest, she could only hope that he would lose interest soon, her attack not very affective. If only she could bite him or something? She tried barring her teeth but her chin was trembling too much. Get away! Go away!

Suddenly, like her thoughts had hit him, Ratchet jumped in place, snapping his hand from the blanket like it had burned him. Odette stopped slapping at the hand around her as the mech's entire posture changed, his hand noticeably tightening around her. It was almost to the point of being painful. Ratchet's optics grew wide, his optics completely shifting, and his pupils dilated passed anything she had seen. His facial plate seemed to turn to stone, his eyes all but burned as he stared at her. The stare was like he was seeing her for the first time. She froze, swallowing the squeak she was about let out as the mech looked at her way too intently.

The hanger went silent as Ratchet and Odette stared each other down; neither flinched as they both seemed to size each other up. Odette was too late to stop her chin from quivering pathetically, her body having a mind of its own as her eyes misted over. She was able to stop the quiver from coming out of her throat though, and she tried desperately to keep eye contact through her tears. He wasn't going to squish her was he? Ratchet entire frame suddenly shivered, something close to a growl coming from his audio processors and Odette could only hope that was a good sign.

"ԿԱՅԱՑԱՎ!" Odette squealed when Ratchet suddenly undid his grip, his hand all but going limp, his fingers letting her go to form almost a cage around her.

The sudden movement made her slide down his hand into the middle of his palm. The blanket was too tangled, making it almost impossible for her to move the bottom half of her body. She tried to twist around to look up at him, her large optics staring up at him in fear. She grabbed onto the nearest finger as Ratchet remained stone, his optics flashing on and off as he reviewed his data packet. Ratchet looked over it again, a fourth time, before selecting a certain piece of information that couldn't possibly be-

"That's impossible..." Odette jumped when he finally spoke, the medic's voice all but a whisper. "It's impossible!" Was he starting to sound a little hysterical or was that just her? She nervously shifted under her blanket as he suddenly snapped back into reality. She jumped when he all but pushed her into his face, his nose suddenly right next to her. She could feel the warm exhale from his nostrils, see every particle of the metal of his face, his narrowed optics all but glowing as he stared into her own, and _he was way too goddamn close! Fuck!_

"Orn." He croaked, looking over at Optimus in panic. The prime jumped on his wheels as the medic actually began to panic. "The Scanner says it isn't even an orn old!" He shuttered, thrusting the hand that held the sparkling away from his face as Odette got ready to scream, "But, but that is _impossible_!"

The scream she had built up in her throat died quickly as Optimus moved, the truck all but jumping off its own wheels. She looked through Ratchet's fingers, staring wide eyed at Ironhide and Optimus, who both looked like they were about to kneel over. All three of them seem to shift together and somehow she knew they were all feeling the same thing.

"Impossible!" Optimus hissed through the speakers of the truck and this time she jumped. She had started to think of the truck as just that, but his voice again reminding her that she was indeed completely surrounded by robots. "Are you sure Ratchet." His voice was harsh, almost like he was mad at what the medic had said. Now Odette was worried. Was a Corn bad? It was bad wasn't it? Oh god, it was bad. How bad was bad? Like bad, or bad bad. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"**Hic!**"

Suddenly her chest expanded painfully, her body all but jumping in place. What? Oh no, no not again! She did not want to do this _again_! She grabbed his finger tightly as she almost lost her grip. Her body bouncing as hurried hiccups rattled her chest painfully. Ratchet brought her closer to his face again, but with every jump of her frame she lost what little grip she had left. He inspected her again, his face again way too close.

"**Hic**...**Hic!**" She squeaked up at him through the painful movements, ducking the bottom of her face under the tangled blankets. Odette shivered, sure that for whatever reason she was now on everyone's bad list. She stared at him nervously when he tilted his head side to side, sizing her up. Ratchet wasn't someone who would squish a person, right? Dear god, she hoped not. Ratchet vented, the warm air making her close her eyes and squeal. She lost her grip again as a rather powerful hiccup made her burp.

"I'm sure." Ratchet growled out painfully, zooming in on the sparklings arms, focusing on its outer layer on its hands.

"Optimus," He trailed off, bringing the sparkling away from his face, aware of its fear from the body language. At least it wasn't hissing at him anymore. He sighed, looking over to his Prime, aware of where to the spark had settled in his palm.

"The sparkling hasn't even started to develop the first layer of amour, and the outer layer is basically nonexistent." The weight in his chest grew as the startled sparkling squeaked at him again, the panic clear in its clicks. Every mech on the plane seem to still at once, and Lennox got a bad feeling. Epps walked over to him, albeit still a little wobbly, but he was still able to look up at the sparkling through Ratchets fingers. Optimus revved his engines loudly, and Ironhide snapped his teeth with a hiss, all three seemly lost in their own thoughts.

"So, what does that mean?" Epps shifted his weapon, looking between the solemn face of the medical bot and the still revving Optimus. "What's an corn?" Odette wanted to nod with William, but found herself caught off guard by another round of painfully loud hiccups. She remembered him from the movie. She had always thought him and Lennox were the best actors in the movie, second to Sam or course. Prime visibly sank on his axel.

"An orn," Prime spoke through his radio to his human comrades, and Odette listened in as well. "Would be in the equivalent of a human time line, a week." William nodded at the explanation, while Epps seemed to be even more confused. That still didn't explain why the bot looked like someone just kicked a kitten. Ratchet sighed loudly, bringing his other hand up to run a finger across the back of the sparkling, in an attempt to calm its hiccups, his finger trailing slowly down the bumps of its spine.

Odette couldn't stop the weird cooing noise that came from her throat as Ratchet's finger ran up her back again, sending strange tingles through her limps.

"ԿԱՅԱՑԱՎ!" Holy cow! Her entire body seemed to relax at the sensation of the large finger running across her skin. The feeling was amazing; no it was like nothing she had ever felt before! A low coo rumbled out of her throat as she pushed back into his hand, her eyes closing in bliss. This was better than anything she had ever experienced. She purred, hearing the sound echoed back from the mech holding her. This felt amaz-

"**Hic!**"

Damn it all.

"Impossible and you know it Optimus!" Ironhide hissed out, finally looking up through clenched teeth. He glared at the medic, "The Allspark was destroyed! You as witness! There is no Allspark and there are no femmes!" He roared, looking between the two mechs accusingly. They had all lost their femmes, and to suddenly act as if it never happened? He snarled, glaring across the hanger at the medic. The two mechs stared each other down, neither shifting their gaze. The hanger went still as no one moved. Finally, Ratchet bared his teeth back and growled.

"Enough." Optimus didn't have to raise his voice, simply allowing the voice of the Primes to state that the fight was over. Neither of the two looked away. "I said _enough _Ratchet. Ironhide." They broke eye contact, choosing rather to look at their leader. Optimus finally stopped revving his engines, sagging on his axils. Suddenly Lennox coughed loudly to get their attention.

"So! Err," Lennox voice cut through the tense silence. He scratched the stubble on his chin in confusion. "So what I got was the kid is really young or something? That it?" a few other unit members murmured in confusion, looking between the Autobots as they began to shift nervously again.

"Ratchet." Optimus all but growled out. "Put the sparkling back. And be careful." Optimus's statement seemed hurried and tense, the entire truck shimmered, the sound of metal moving coming from his frame. Ratchet nodded stiffly, moving the sparkling up as it squealed at the movement. He grunted, running his finger down the sparkling's back again as he moved forward. The last part of his statement sounded a little like a threat to her. Ah-oh. Odette clicked softly, what had she done? She pushed back into Ratchet's touch and looked down nervously at the truck door that was now open. She looked up at Ratchet, the medic staring down at her with that weird look again. Were they going to tell them what was going on, or what? After all, she chirped through another coo, her eyes finally drying up completely. After everything she had been through, god at least owed her some sort of explanation. Right?

Oh Primus and any Primes watching, Ratchet thought desperately as he looked down at the cooing sparkling, now fully aware just how _small_ it really was. Epps tilted his head in confusion.

_"_Careful? What's the problem_?"_ Epps question seemed to echo what everyone was thinking and Ironhide huffed, having forgotten the humans for a moment. This was their first experience with a sparkling; therefore they wouldn't know the difference he guessed.

"I sometimes forget to speak aloud," Ratchet sighed, "The problem is," he looked down at the opened door, keeping a firm grip on the spark. "This sparkling is similar to a newborn, as the human put it, which is dangerous by itself. But..." He hesitated, reaching forward, not wanted to put any more stress on the tiny frame.

Ratchet put it down as gently as he could, letting the sweetspark all but slide off the tips of his fingers. The back of Optimus's alt form had actually transformed into a bed and Odette was too busy staring at it to put up a fuss. She quietly clicked as she slide onto the warm cushion, before trying to kick her way out of the superbly annoying blanket trap. The moment he removed his hand from the door way, Optimus all but slammed it shut, an audible click making Epps jump. Ratchet grunted, leaning against the side of the plane. The reaction startled most of the humans, looking between them quickly. Ratchet sighed, no reason to hold anything back anymore. He scratched his helm as his shoulders sagged, stress finally catching up to him. He grew still as he got lost in his thoughts.

"Uh," Epps raised his hand and Ratchet jumped, "Confused humans here! I mean, really, really lost." Ratchet brought his hand up to his face, rubbing his optics. For the love of-. Why in the world were the other two leaving him to explain everything.

"The Problem is," Ratchet stressed through clenched teeth, "it is not just a newborn. It is premature." He sighed, his entire frame feeling heavier. How to explain it in terms they could understand. "The sparkling is extremely underweight and underdeveloped. It is like the Equvilant of your human child being born without _skin._" He hissed.

There! Happy you little apes? He glared down at the man, finally fed up with telling him things he really didn't have to know. What could a human want with sparkling information anyways? Ratchet felt like there was something in his throat cables and he chocked up, Ironhide visibly sagging. Why the hell did they need to know that the sparkling they were carrying was most likely going to die before they could do anything to prevent it?

No. He decided they really didn't need to know that. Epps held up his hands in defeat at Ratchet's look, going back to his seat and strapping in.

The hanger grew silent again, the tense air making almost everyone uncomfortable. They flew the rest of the way to base that way, no one willing to try to change it.

* * *

It could not be said the same inside of Optimus's truck mode however. High pitched squeaks and chirps rattled off the walls, and Odette continued to speak in her weird, mixed up languages. She had tried everything to get the blanket off; tugging, scratching, and had even bit it a few times. She could only scream at her helplessness against the green military blanket wrapped around her. For fucks sakes, It was like a cocoon!

"Ես রোবট અને હું નથી કરી શકો છો να βγει гэтага? "

I'm a robot, but I can't even get out of a blanket? A series of rushed clicks came out of her throat, and she resisted the urge to just try to bite her way through it again. What a useless robotic body she had ever seen. She couldn't even roll her eyes correctly! She was still clicking and chirping angerly. Or at least be able to talk!? Dear god just let her go home already! Back to a world that made sense, and cars were just cars! A hysterical little scream made its way up her throat and she glared up at the trucks ceiling.

It was mocking her, she just knew it.

* * *

Yay! It's a little late, but what do you guys think? Too rushed, or to drawn out? I even added a few things! I kind of like it. So onwards, to the next!

Chapter 02 2.0 is now complete you guys! Yahoo!

Next time on Itzy Bitzy Timey Turning! It's Raining, Its Pouring! Incoming! close the hatches everybody!

1/11/13

Evilpinklolli


End file.
